staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Maja 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 68; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Nowy Testament - Chleb z nieba, odc. 5 (Bread from Heaven, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kolarstwo górskie - Vacansoleil Grand Prix MTB - Bielawa; STEREO, 16:9 08:50 Janosik - odc. 6/13 - Worek talarów - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Janosik - odc. 7/13 - Beczka okowity - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 2. Na terenie wroga (Monkey Thieves) - txt str.777 25'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli ; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 7; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców - cz. 2 (Farscape: Peacekeeper War part. 2) 88'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA, Australia (2004); reż.:Brian Henson; wyk.:Ben Browder, Claudia Black, Anthony Simcoe, Gigi Edgley; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 5. Wielka woda (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Flood.) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki z udziałem: Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Anny Seniuk, Henryka Bisty, Wiktora Zborowskiego, Kabaretu Potem, Kabaretu Jurki i Kabaretu Ciach. 16:50 Blondynka przed klapsem - odc. 9/13; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 - Wybory; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał - kwietnia; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Strachliwy duch, odc. 17 (Ghost of a Chance); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Lotos; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 6/7 - Wirtuoz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Wimbledon (Wimbledon) 93'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Richard Loncraine; wyk.:Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Celia Imrie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Sokół maltański (Maltese Falcon, The) 96'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1941); reż.:John Huston; wyk.:Humprey Bogart, Mary Astor, Gladys George; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Ukryte światy: Podziemny Rzym (Hidden Worlds: Underground Rome) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 14; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 746; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 431 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 432 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Zacisze gwiazd - (71) Barbara Horawianka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie - Architektoniczne przygody Dana Cruickshanka - Przyjemność (Dan Cruickshank's adventures in architecture. Pleasure); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Boso przez świat - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 15 (59) Tunezja - "Tunis"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Kochaj albo rzuć - txt str.777 116'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Wacław Kowalski, Anna Dymna, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Irena Karel, Duchyl Martin Smith, Maria Zbyszewska, Robert Lewandowski, Jan Pietrzak, Henryk Talar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1735; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1100 Sms zmienia życie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Pectus; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 408 Trudna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 "Hello Poland" ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Tak to leciało! - kulisy - do odc. 68; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (68); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (20); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Dwójka w akcji - Nikita (Femme Nikita, La) - txt str.777 112'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Luc Besson; wyk.:Jean Reno, Anne Parillaud, Tchéky Karyo, Marc Duret; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Michelle Pfeiffer "Cheri" reż. Stephan Frears, "Prorok" rez. Jacques Audiard, MFF w Cannes 2010); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Koncert z Watykanu w hołdzie Ojcu Świętemu Janowi Pawłowi II; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:01 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Szwadron czyli metoda kropelkowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie... - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Betard Wrocław; STEREO, 16:9 02:54 Kawaleria powietrzna - Szwadron czyli metoda kropelkowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:47 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:21 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:44 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:01 Zagadki tamtych lat - Siedem rolek pożądania; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO 07:53 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:57 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Był taki dzień - 16 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi; cykl reportaży; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 09:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 11:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Szwadron czyli metoda kropelkowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:01 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:42 Pogoda; STEREO 17:44 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Studio reportażu - Straszne słoje ogórków; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:44 Był taki dzień - 16 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 20:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Nieparzyści - odc. 8; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 Nasza młodość, nasze Zrzeszenie... - cz. 3; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Betard Wrocław; STEREO, 16:9 02:54 Kawaleria powietrzna - Szwadron czyli metoda kropelkowa; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:21 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:47 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:21 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:44 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 04:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 05:26 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.10 Produkcje Myszki Miki (8) - serial animowany 07.40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (32) - serial animowany 08.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (10) - serial animowany 08.45 Gumisie (16, 17) - serial animowany 09.45 Kacze opowieści (60, 61) - serial animowany 10.45 Gruby Albert - komedia, USA 2004 12.50 Jaś Fasola - serial komediowy 13.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako 16.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Monako - studio 16.15 Jaś Fasola (10) - serial komediowy 16.45 On i Ona (7) - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Hotel 52 (11/13) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Zabić z miłości (9) - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Skazany na śmierć 4 (80) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (165) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości (81) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Niebezpieczne miasto - thriller, USA/Kanada 2001 01.00 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 07.55 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.45 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 12.55 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 13.55 Klub Szalonych Dziewic (10) - serial obyczajowy 14.55 Polowanie na mysz - komedia, USA 1997 17.00 Usta, usta (9) - serial komediowy 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Godzina zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 00.20 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 02.05 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Telesklep 03.35 Godzina zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 TV Polonia 06:35 Klan - odc. 1871; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1872; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Klan - odc. 1873; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Klan - odc. 1874; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Klan - odc. 1875; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 M jak miłość - odc. 729; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 9 - Żadnych całusów (Le petit Roi Macius, Pas de bisous ep. 9) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1089* Przesądy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Notacje - Józef Pitoń. Co by jeszcze było zakrzesać po góralsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli ; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach w Zakopanem; STEREO, Transmisja 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Kabaretowa Jedynka ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki z udziałem: Hanki Bielickiej, Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Marcina Dańca i Janusza Gajosa. 15:30 Kozłowski... to brzmi dumnie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 16:25 Zaproszenie - Śląski chleb; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Studio Polonia - Marcin Mroziński - Eurowizja 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:15 Hit Dekady - (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 730; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 54/57 Buli ma czkawkę, Naleśnik (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (36); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Trefl Sopot - Prokom Gdynia (4 B); STEREO, 16:9 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 730; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 54/57 Buli ma czkawkę, Naleśnik (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 10/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Śląski chleb; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1089* Przesądy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 20 - Ukąszenie węża; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kabaretowa Jedynka ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; #################################################################### PROGRAM ROZRYWKOWY SKŁADAJĄCY SIĘ Z NAJZABAWNIEJSZYCH SKECZY KABARETOWYCH JAKIE ZAREJESTROWAŁA TVP. W ODCINKU WYSTĘPUJĄ: EDWARD DZIEWOŃSKI, WIESŁAW MICHNIKOWSKI, ZOFIA MERLE, STANISŁAW TYM I KABARET POTEM. Program rozrywkowy w którym prezentowane są najzabawniejsze skecze kabaretowe. W tym odcinku zobaczymy zabawne scenki z udziałem: Hanki Bielickiej, Ireny Kwiatkowskiej, Marcina Dańca i Janusza Gajosa. 05:00 Kozłowski... to brzmi dumnie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Opole 2009 na bis /24/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Studio Polonia - Marcin Mroziński - Eurowizja 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Smaki polskie - Flaki z pulpetami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 8:05 Tajemnica wielkiego Krzysztofa - film przygodowy, Polska 1972 9:15 Zabierz mnie stąd - film dokumentalny, Polska 2008 10:05 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2008 - koncert 10:45 Informacje kulturalne - magazyn publicystyczny 11:00 Studio Kultura - skarby filmoteki - felieton 11:10 Skarby filmoteki - Krzysztof Penderecki - film dokumentalny, Polska 1968 11:50 Yo-Yo Ma i jego inspiracje Bachem - Sarabanda Kanada 1997 12:45 'Niepewność', czyli spotkanie z Markiem Grechutą - program artystyczny, Polska 1978 13:10 Szalony Megs - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989 15:00 Przedwiośnie - Przyjaciele - odc. 3/6, Polska 2002 15:50 Śpiewa Ewa Bem - koncert, Polska 1979 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny - magazyn publicystyczny 17:05 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem - odc. 1, wywiad 17:30 Teatr Telewizji - Cece - spektakl teatralny, Polska 1995 18:05 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem - odc. 2, wywiad 18:25 Królowa chmur - film obyczajowy, Polska 2003 19:40 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem - odc. 3, wywiad 20:00 Miłość w przejściu podziemnym - film obyczajowy, Polska 2006 21:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia - magazyn kulturalny 21:35 Ballada o Januszku - Widoczek z Ciechocinka - odc. 5/8, Polska 1987 22:45 Centralny, czyli królowie życia - reportaż, Polska 2005 23:15 Prawdziwa historia guźca - film dokumentalny, Polska 1997 23:40 Dziewczyny z wyboru - film dokumentalny, Grecja 2001 00:45 Kino nocne - Uciec! - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny 2004 2:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Kod tajemnicy fatimskiej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Mussolini i ja - odc. 3 (Mussolini and I); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Viadrina; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Wielka historia małych miast - Płońsk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Uniwersytet Wrocławski. Trzy stulecia - Biblioteka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 XIV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Kresowa Fantazja 2008 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Zaproszenie - Chaty w kraty za wydmą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Polski fiat: czyli próba bicia rekordu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 10/10 - Szafa brygadiera Abramka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Człowiek zwany Nikiforem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Ex Libris - 2; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Pasje pana Zakrzeńskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tam gdzie się ludzie nie umawiali; film dokumentalny; reż.:Dżamila Ankiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 W cieniu nienawiści; film TVP; reż.:Wojciech Żółtowski; wyk.:Bożena Adamek, Wanda Łuczycka, Magda Teresa Wójcik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Historia i film - W cieniu nienawiści (rozmowa); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Czarne tulipany; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Wiśniowski, Jan Sosiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Dekalog - Sześć; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Szóste; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Historia kołem się toczy - Mikrus niespełnione marzenie - pewnego miasta; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Zabójstwo Roberta Kennedy'ego; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Zaproszenie - Chaty w kraty za wydmą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Polski w Baloniarstwie Górskim; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Anwil Włocławek (4 A); STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Droga do RPA - odc. 8 - Kamerun, Szwajcaria; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Copa Libertadores - 1/4 F - Internacional-Estudiantes; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Kolarstwo górskie - Vacansoleil Grand Prix MTB - Bielawa; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Trefl Sopot - Prokom Gdynia (4 B); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Betard Wrocław; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Falubaz Zielona Góra - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 I Liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Zabrze - Stal Stalowa Wola; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (8); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/2 F - Trefl Sopot - Prokom Gdynia (4 B); STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:45 Piłka nożna - eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - 2010: Polska - San Marino; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Zakochany anioł; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (78) - Słoń domowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Dania; STEREO 13:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Ranczo odc.33 - Sprawca; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Siostry odc.11/13 - Dowód na istnienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Apetyt na życie - odc. 18; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kabarety - Kabaret Elita (Pan Tadeusz); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 408 Trudna miłość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Kabarety - Marcin Daniec ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 A to Polska właśnie - Księżna Diana i zamek w Pszczynie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 40 - Wybory; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 9/13 - Powrót woltyżerki; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Bema pamięci żałobny rapsod; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 6/7 - Wirtuoz; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Czas honoru s.II odc.18 - Mocne papiery; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 3/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Pitbull - odc. 30; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Zakończenie dnia